The state of Utah has had 25% lower mortality than the U.S. as a whole from cancer of the uterine cervix over the last 20 years. Members of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints (Mormons), have rates of cervical cancer 50 percent below those of the non-Mormons in Utah. The Mormon population also has a higher fertility and earlier age of marriage than non-Mormons. A case-control study to investigate the etiology of cervical cancer in both Mormons and non-Mormons residing in the state of Utah is proposed. Cases will be identified through a population based cancer registry, and controls matched for age, and county of residence will be identified from the general population. Cases and controls will be interviewed concerning age when first married, first pregnancy, commencement of sexual intercourse, divorce, number of sexual partners and venereal disease exposure.